The Mysteries the Forest Holds
by Merenwen Greenleaf
Summary: When Sam and Sierra, two girls that camp actively, find themselves surrounded by orcs in the woods of America they run for their lives with an adopted wolf pup and cougar cub. But they find safety with people claiming to be elves. Will they follow the elves and fate to Middle Earth? Will they survive the hardships of battle? Most importantly, will they unite of will they separate?
1. Chapter 1

**As a result of putting one of my stories on hiatus, this one will be replacing it. I know, another Hobbit/LOTR fanfic, but that's what my mind has been centered around lately. But I'm really excited to be getting around to writing this! Also, this first chapter and maybe the next one will be in our world, planet Earth. But I won't tell you quite yet when, where, or how the girls will be transported to Middle Earth.**

 **I know this might be a bit cliché, by the way. But I love these types of stories, and I hope you do as well. Please, no hate comments on how this story was written a million times and is just a repeat of other stories you have read… I will try as hard as I can to make sure this will be different from other fanfics, but I can't help how you feel.  
**

A smile lit the girls face as she turned in a circle, admiring the forest around her. She had always found the woods much more relaxing than the city, rather than the other girls she knew in college. Her cloak shielded her from any hunters that roamed the woods, although the bag on her back and the quiver filled with arrows should warn anyone that she was in fact, not an animal. She could hear something in the background, but wasn't properly paying attention. The chirping of the birds and the wind blowing through the trees always took over all her senses, blocking any other noise out.

"Samantha, listen to me!" A sharp voice got her attention, making her turn back around to her friend. A blush covered the Samantha's cheeks and her friend laughed, the reprimanding tone to her voice gone. "Don't worry, I've gotten used to you getting lost in the smells and sights of the forest. But we need to set up camp before it gets dark." A sigh escaped Sam's lips, and she looked down. The moment had been perfect for taking out her sketch pad and drawing the roaring waterfall with the sun glinting through the trees… But even Sam knew that a drawing could not replace the light once it was nighttime.

"What about above the waterfall? There's a clearing up there, and it's fairly hidden." Sam suggested, noting the trees surrounding the clearing in almost a blockade of sorts. It was right above the waterfall, leading to only a few entrances for possible predators. Her friend, Sierra, nodded in agreement and they began the trek up the hill. Using the sides of their feet and practically running up the steep incline at times, a burning in her calf muscles began to form. But still, they both persevered and in the end, the view was most definitely worth it. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" The smile was still present on Sam's face, not blemished by the effort of hiking up the hill. This trip had been their fifth anniversary of hiking together. Ever since they were fifteen, they had been camping and hiking together. So the climb up the hill did nothing to damage their energy.

"Definitely never seen anything like this, even in all of our five years. You want to set up tents, or a fire first?" The sun had begun to go down, a red light washing over all the trees and creating a glow in the water as it just barely reached the rushing rapids of the river that cut off their camp from the other side of the woods.

"You set up the tent and I get the wood for the fire. The sun is going down, and we really should get a fire going quickly." Sam decided for the both of them, knowing the answer had been mutually considered. Besides, Sam was the quickest at getting kindling and wood while Sierra was better at setting up the tent. So as Sierra dropped her bag on the ground, pulling out the tent bag and tarp at the same time, Sam burst like a rocket into the woods. Her knife was strapped to her hip and another pocket knife was in her boot, just in case. While her father had recommended getting a gun, she always carried her bow instead. Sam had never gotten used to the feeling of one and weight like Sierra had.

A soft mewling from the underbrush. The cries of some young animal, obviously just a pup or cub of some sort. But it wasn't a bear… A mountain lion cub, perhaps? Sam dropped her kindling and wood, drawing her bow and nocking an arrow. She moved quietly and carefully, noting the twigs littered about the place as if a struggle had taken place. As she got closer, the stench of iron was heavy in the air along with death. But in the midst of death, she could hear the mewling now clearer than before. Sam's eyes widened at the mountain lion corpse and wolf corpse, each other's jaws locked around their necks forever. But it was the sight of the cub and pup in the brush that made Sam shocked. The mountain lion had been a male, so it shocked Sam for there to be a cub there. The two cuddled together for warmth, both young enough to be weaned but still too innocent to know the ways of the world.

Her heart leaped and it pained Sam to walk away. So after scouting the area to make sure there were no more predators about, she put away the arrow and sheathed the bow against her back. The cub and pup were looking at her with surprise in their eyes, but merely snuggled into her as she picked them up. Sam's eyes softened and she looked over to the pile of kindling, now almost forgotten. But the sun's light was nearly lost, and it would be a waste to leave the kindling. While she had already created a pretty big pile at the camp before finding the two little ones. She sighed, and shifted the wolf pup into the other arm with the cub before leaning down and picking up as much wood as she could.

Sierra anchored the last stake into the ground, hammering it down with as much force as she could. The last thing they needed was to lose their tent in the woods. The sun had now dropped though, leaving the campsite lit by the little moonlight that filtered between the trees. So she grabbed her fire starter and brought it to the kindling in the little pit that had been formed, most likely by a fallen tree that had been ripped from the ground. It instantly began to spread, the heat making Sierra step back a few feet. The campsite began to light up slowly, but the wood that Sam had collected previously was thankfully well enough away from the fire. But as a twig snapped, she whipped around, pulling out her gun and pointing it in the direction of the stick.

Sam stared ahead, frozen in fear while half wincing at the sound. She had tried so hard to be quiet, and hated loud noises. The crackling of the fire bathed the campsite as the only noise that could be heard for miles.

"Okay, I know I have two baby top predators in my arms, but I don't think that pointing a gun in my direction is quite an effective way to make me abandon them. Not that I would anytime soon." Sam spoke near silently, a tone to her voice that was hard for Sierra to decipher. She sighed, shaking her head as she put away the gun. A smile was dancing on her lips as she saw the two baby animals, two that could potentially kill them both when they grow up. Only Sam would rescue them.

"Not that I think you would. Come into the light, let's see them. Drop the wood in the pile and bring out the squirrels you shot earlier. We can determine then how badly of a state they're in." Sierra answered, barely raising her voice over the clearing. Sam smiled, dropping the wood to the side and sliding the hunting bag off of her shoulder as she walked over. The bag was dropping unceremoniously onto a rock, allowing Sam to shift the pup back into her left arm. Sierra shook her head once more with a smile while looking at the pups.

"Seems like they're being weaned off of their mother's milk, so they're pretty healthy and young. But they're getting dehydrated and hungry, so they need something to eat. Especially the cub, he's a bit older. But the pup, she's younger and seemed to have fed recently." Sierra determined, looking over the two. They sat still on my lap, refusing to leave me. "They also seem to be pretty attached to you!" Sierra noted, laughing at the way they shrunk into me when Sierra got close. But I pushed them forward slightly, and with a weary look to me, they leaned into Sierra's hand, the cub purring slightly and the pup growling lowly with joy, both unable to fully express their happiness.

And unbeknownst to the two girls, enemies from a different land began pour into the woods. And from another end of the woods, saviors entered the woods with a determination to get to their kin in time and protect them from the armies of enemies entering the new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, new chapter! Gah, I love writing this story! The Lost Elfling can only be a close second compared to this one, for me. Thank you to anyone who had already read this story and likes it! Please, review and give me your thoughts on it!**

The sun moved slowly over the trees and peered into the campsite. The remains of a fire were hot, red embers and charred wood that had eventually lost its heat. The door to the tent was zipped, the shallow breathing of the two people, cub, and pup was the only thing that could be heard. They had stayed up late last night, securing the camp and making sure that no animals were around. The cub and pup had ate some of the squirrel they had captured, drinking from a stream that split off from the river.

There was a movement in the tent. The cub and pup had slept curled next to Sam, not wishing to move from her side. But now they were wriggling and jumping around, mewling and growling. Sam's bleary eyes opened slowly, as did Sierra's, but a smile was placed upon her face as the cub and pup began to lick her face. She laughed happily, while Sierra just laughed at the interactions. The four got up slowly, moving out of the tent one at a time. Sam slipped the bag back onto her back after draping the cloak on herself, clipping it together with a leaf brooch. She then strapped the quiver over it and both knives were soon placed once more in their respectable places. Sierra followed the same suit, except her gun was placed into her holster and the knives were strapped both to her hip.

"What did you decide to name them?" Sierra asked, testing her voice. Her throat was scratchy from lack of water while she slept, so she drank from her water bottle and ate a handful of trail mix. Sam did the same, and gave the cub and pup some leftover meat they had placed into another bag. They ate quickly, gobbling down as much as they could.

"I'm thinking Ragnar for the cub and Valda for the pup. Ready to go hunting?" Sam answered, pulling of her bow and starting for the forest once more. The tent and fire would be fine, for they would return at dusk once more. Sierra nodded, and that concluded their morning ritual. This is how they spent most mornings when they went camping- quiet and to the point. Later in the day, that is when they would speak and socialize. But in the morning, they both took the time to appreciate the beauty of the woods. Even the Ragnar with his tawny coat seemed to glow and Valda looked fierce with her sleek black and gold coat. They both blended with the brush, but both Sam and Sierra could pick them out due to the fact they never strayed far from Sam. Trotting loyally by her feet, they scouted the landscape and looked for danger at even their young age.

For multiple hours Sam and Sierra were hunting, checking previous traps and shooting down squirrels and rabbits. All the prey was placed into an insulated leather bag, one that would hold cool air rather than trap the heat. But when it was nearly two in the afternoon when they heard the noise. Ragnar and Valda yelped at Sam's feet, only quieting when she looked in the direction of the noise. But, what she saw horrified her. In the distance, Sam could see oddly misshapen wolves. And behind them, misshapen monsters. Quietly, Sam put the arrow back and took off her pack. She put Ragnar and Valda in quietly, making sure that the bag was only zipped halfway. The bag of prey was left on the ground, in hopes of leading the wolves away. Sierra saw what Sam was doing, but when the noise got slightly louder, she paled at what she saw.

"What the hell are those things?" Sierra asked, her voice barely a whisper. Horror slid behind the mask of adrenaline, the only thing Sam and Sierra knew at that moment. Sam jumped up, grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging herself into the tree. Sierra followed suit, knowing immediately what Sam was going to do.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stick around to find out. We're going to run in the trees for now. Did you leave anything at the camp?" Sam asked, looking around wildly. The monsters were getting closer, but Sam didn't dare allow her draw her bow in fear of being discovered. Sierra shook her head, and that's when they were off. Both Ragnar and Valda curled as far into the bag as they could, not wishing to fall out. Thankfully, Sam had packed light- just enough to go camping for three days. Sierra had packed slightly heavier, bringing the tent and tarp. But both packs were fairly light, and allowed them to run through the trees with stealth and put distance between the things, that seemed to be after them.

For how long Sam and Sierra ran, neither knew. But they didn't grow tired, knowing that they moment they stopped the monsters would catch their scent and start running faster. They continued running down the length of the branches, jumping when one began to bend. Sierra stopped for a second, and climbed higher. Sam followed close by, jumping to the next tree. It was only when they stopped climbing that they realized they could look over the forest. The trampling of the monsters could be heard even better, and seen as the trees shook. Thankfully, they were rather far away and Sam allowed herself a moment to rest. Ragnar and Valda mewed a thank you, for they had been bounced around quite a bit.

"Sam, look over there! A clearing with men and women. They seem to be armed, but from what I can tell, the women are as well. It doesn't seem to be dangerous, just another hunters camp. Maybe we can go to request help?" Sierra suggested, knowing what she suggest went against every single lesson they had been taught. Never talk to strangers, nor should you approach one. But in the life or death situation, they would be forced to accept their fate and ask for help.

"Okay. But the moment things get sketchy, we run." Sam compromised, not liking the idea one bit. But it was their only choice, and while both girls had mutual feelings, they knew all the well they would die out here without help. So they shimmied down the tree to an acceptable level, and began running once more in the direction of the camp. Their last glimpse of the shaking trees led Sam to believe that the monsters had caught their scent and were traveling faster- something both friends feared. But it would remain unspoken as they traveled as fast as they could, the danger following them like dust follows wind.

Eventually, Sam and Sierra reached the camp. They had stopped a few miles out, scouting the site and making sure it was truly safe. For the moment, they seemed to be hunters. But Sam would run like a book out of hell the moment a threat was promised, and knew Sierra wouldn't be too far behind. So the last few miles they jogged in the trees, conserving energy for another 400 meter dash in the forest. As the girls grew closer, they noticed the men and women become more alert, looking in the trees. Finally, the gaze of an old man landed on them. He grabbed the attention of a few others and Sam cursed them- there goes the element of surprise. So they jumped out of the trees when they had gotten to the lower branches, breathing heavily.

"Listen. There's a pack of something out there and we've been running for quite a while. I don't know what you hunt, but we need some type of protection." Sierra breathed out, hand on the holster of her gun. The old man looked to the others before walking forward. His gaze landed again on the brooch that clasped together Sam's cloak, and the bulge in her bag.

"We are willing to help. What are your names?" The old man asked. He leaned on some type of walking stick, and Sam caught the sword at his side. How had they missed it? She drew her bow and nocked an arrow faster than any could react, and Sierra was forced to unsheathe her knife, shaking her head. What was Sam doing?

"Give me your name and what you hunt or this arrow will be in your eye before your buddies can pull out their weapons." Sam hissed out, anger in her eyes as she sealed her threat. The aim of the arrow was true- even if it was not loosed, the arrow was pointed directly at the eye of the old man. The air around them darkened and the old man seemed to grow. Sam put the arrow back slowly in fear, not knowing what else to do.

"The stubbornness of dwarves will kill us all! You girls have no idea who you are dealing with. My name is Gandalf the Grey and you are threatening a group of elves! Do you have no fear of death?" Gandalf boomed. Sierra put away her knife, now thoroughly confused. The air lightening after the weapons were put away, and Sam took a step back.

"I apologize. Gandalf is dealing with Dwarves at the moment, and these are particularly stubborn. I fear that you would be in the same boat as they if you were not half-elven. But where are my manners? I am Lord Elrond, lord of Rivendell." The Regal man spoke, apologizing for his friends. But Sam and Sierra merely looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean half elven?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I don't know if I've told you, but thank you for following and clicking the favorite button on my story! It means the world to me that people love my story. Please, review as well! I really like the whole getting your opinion thing, so as long as it's a constructive criticism comment that's fine!**

"Nobody's ever told you? Have you never noticed that your sight is much better and you can hear better as well?" Elrond asked, confusion clear in his tone. These girls were special, and their parents surely knew that. So why were they denying it?

"Of course we have. We've been hiking and camping for years, and it's come in handy. But what should that mean?" Sam asked, her hand on the hilt of her knife. Still weary of battle with the hunters, she eyed them. The weight of Ragnar and Valda reminded her that they would have to get out of the bag soon enough. When the cub mewled softly, Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"What it should mean is that the cub and pup haven't attacked you for a reason. Your parents have denied telling both of you your heritage for far too long, and it is time you both know of your real parents. We have been searching for you two for far too long." Gandalf spoke, frustration still in his voice. Sam and Sierra both looked at each other before looking at Elrond.

"Listen. Sam isn't as trustworthy I am, but we still need proof that you aren't lying about elves." As Sierra said that, Gandalf shook his head and walked away. But just as Elrond was about to speak, one of the men pulled out an arrow as fast as Sam had not moments before and shot something out in the woods, barely looking in that direction. A shrill scream went out through the woods, making Valda and Ragnar growl.

"Is that proof enough?" Gandalf spoke, a touch of anger to his voice. But then he spoke once more. "Let us see the cub and pup and we can determine something." Sam raised an eyebrow, but feeling that she could trust the old man, pulled off her bag and out came Ragnar and Valda.

"Be careful with them." Sam warned, an edge to her voice as she slipped the backpack back on and put the cub and pup on her lap. Elrond looked over them, making sure they were in good health. But they had shrunk into Sam, not liking the idea of strangers. Sam pushed them forward, and that's when they grew brave. The cub and pup leaned into Elrond, finding that his presence was similar to that of Sam.

"They seem to rely on you, find comfort in you even. But enough of this. I have enough proof to show to the council that you are indeed the missing daughters of Yavanna." As Elrond spoke these last words, the trees shook violently. Sam shifted Ragnar and Valda into one arm while I held a dagger in my right hand, in case of danger. Sierra held her gun in one hand and a knife in the other, knowing she would have to rely on both weapons. Swords were unsheathed by the hunters (although both Sierra and Sam had a feeling they were elves, and not hunters like they had assumed), and Elrond looked to Gandalf. "Mithrandir… You must bring up the portal. If we leave these two, they will surely die. I underestimated the powers at hand." Elrond spoke to Gandalf. He nodded, and started chanting words at some rock wall. Sam raised an eyebrow but ducked and slashed as a monster came near. Steel clashed against steel for a moment, and Sam looked up at the horribly misshapen face.

And then the knife slipped and was thrust into the monsters chest. His sword clattered to the ground, and Sam looked down, horrified at what she had done. Sure, she had hunted before… But never killed something that could actually resemble something of what a human could have looked like. Sierra shook her out of the thoughts by pushing her towards Elrond and Gandalf, who were ushering elves into the portal. Orcs were vaporized the moment they attempted to enter the portal, which was a bit of a relief. But they were rushing in heavy numbers to shut down the portal, hoping that an overload would shut it down. So Sierra and Sam took off like rockets, jumping into the portal without any thoughts.

*Change to Middle Earth*

The world was black for a few seconds. Only the mewling and growling of the cub and pup brought Sam from her unconscious state, as they pressed their noses into her face. She smiled and opened her eyes, groaning at the pain in her back. She had landed in a painful position, but it was thankfully only an ache. Sierra lay only a few feet from her, and was waking up as well. Getting up took a few seconds as her legs were wobbly, but the cub and pup were jumping and panting with excitement at her feet. Elrond stood next to her and Sierra, smiling at the antics.

"Welcome to Rivendell, the Last Homely House." He said simply, adopting even more of a regal presence. It made Sam grow uneasy, which Ragnar and Valda immediately responded to. They stood next to her, walking in front as a protective barrier. Although their physical presence could do nothing to stop the mental invasion.

' _Do not fret dear child. You will be safe here in Middle Earth. I expect great things from you, Guardian of the Forest.'_ A feminine voice, almost angelic, spoke in her mind. She looked to Sierra in confusion, but could not be comforted to find the same look.

"Did you hear the voice as well?" Sam asked, worry in her tone. She was going to go insane on this journey… Sierra nodded, not speaking. But it wasn't needed to show that both were confused and surprised and scared at the same time. Why were they just finding out now that they were daughters of Yavanna? Was that even true? It all suddenly made sense, the relationship with the animals and nature… In truth, Sam feared that she was going to wake up in her bed at home without the cub and pup and there was going to have been no camping, for it was all too good to be true. But as Sam walked into the back of an elf, who turned to look at her with a cold gaze and strode away, she blushed deeply and noticed where she was. A taller, blond, pretty she elf (if that's what you called them) was present along with another older man. Elrond and Gandalf were also with them, and Ragnar and Valda had stayed by her side dutifully.

"Welcome, Samantha and Sierra to the meeting of the Council. You both will be regarded, as we have been searching for you for many years." The old man spoke with a colder tone, one that put off Sam. She gave him a cold look that matched his tone, and the she elf watched in curiosity.

"We had heard that the daughters of Yavanna were to be half breeds. One half dwarf, one half man, but still half elven. It is now clear which is which. But which will have been granted the gift?" Elrond spoke, standing next to the she elf. "But before we get to these matters, I must greet our other council members. Saruman the White is the head of the Istari Order, while Galadriel is the Lady of Lorien." Pointing to each of the members, Elrond greeted the two girls to the mysterious members. Both were granted with a smile from the Lady Galadriel, but only Sierra was regarded with a smile from Saruman. Only glares were exchanged between Sam and Saruman.

"It is the one who has bonded with animals. Is that not what the legend spoke of? She had received the gift no doubt. Samantha, as the first Daughter of Yavanna, you have been granted with the ability to give the gift of immortality to those you love most. It was given as a pity when Yavanna received a vision of the future, where you would die of grief because you could not give your immortality away for a mortal life. But you are half dwarven, and it clear through your antics. Sierra has the ability to choose whether or not she will be immortal, for she is half man. But she will be able to bond with an animal of her choosing as well, although it will not be as great of a bond as you have with Ragnar and Valda." Galadriel spoke the next part in a near whisper, and whether it was meant for only Sam and Sierra to know, neither girl would know. "It is said you two will be the turning of the tides in a great battle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gahhh! I'm sorry if I'm getting too excited over this story, but I absolutely love it! I may be a bit bias because I'm writing it, but I've wanted to write something like this for so long and it's soooo good to finally be able to write. And if anyone who read my Sons of Anarchy story, Deadbeat Dad and Helping Brothers, is mad that I put it on hiatus, than get over it. Honestly. It's on hiatus for a reason. I will eventually get back to writing it and will make sure it's better, but chill. I got a review (or PM, either one) saying that the story was horrible and I shouldn't write if I don't plan on continuing. Well, let me tell you something: I plan on watching Sons of Anarchy all over again, and will continue writing the story when my mind is refreshed. Honestly. Hiatus doesn't mean something will end (just look at the Sherlock fandom). Anyways, my mini rant is over (and I apologize if I offended anyone)! Now to chapter four!**

*SAMS POINT OF VIEW*

My throat went dry and I found I couldn't breathe for a moment. Turning tide in a war? I shook my head and turned around. For a moment, I couldn't focus on anything. Wasn't it just a few moments ago I was in Earth? The pendant on my necklace suddenly felt very heavy and I clutched it for all I was worth, being careful of the needle that also made it a brooch. Ragnar and Valda rubbed against my legs, trying to calm me down. I could feel the stares on my back as I stared over the city of Rivendell, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking over, my gaze fell onto Gandalf. He had sad eyes and if I didn't know any better, would have thought was reading my mind. But he was just a wizard. And even if Galadriel could enter my mind, than she surely would understand the prospect of keeping my thoughts a secret.

"I know it is a lot to think about, and understand if you need a few moments. But this battle will not be for a little while, and you will have time to prepare. I will be helping you with languages and Lord Elrond will be helping you and Sierra both with healing. His sons, Elladan and Elrohir, will be helping you both with sword fighting and archery. Erestor, our librarian, will be teaching the both of you the history of Middle Earth. Unfortunately, both of you will be split up for these lessons. You may spar a few times together." Gandalf explained. Nodding, I looked back to Rivendell and found myself looking upon the waterfall. Just under it, in a tiny clearing one could barely tell was there, was a hut. My eyes squinted, and I noticed that along the cliff was trees and a pathway. The hand left my shoulder and was replaced by a presence in my mind, one that I would not easily forget.

' _You shall be named Finduilas, Guardian of the Forest. I will repeat this once more. Do not fret, dear child. All shall work out in time.'_ Galadriel's words seemed to calm my mind as I stared out into the distance, and I pulled out my bow. Somehow, this calmed the rest of my fears. As if the weapon was a part of me, like an extension of my arm. Ragnar and Valda sat next to me, staring out as I did. Sierra moved to stand next to me, but somehow I knew she was stopped by some force. And that force was me. I could feel everything about me changing, and from the collapse behind me, I knew that Sierra was changing as well. But the pain did not affect me. Growing slightly taller and my ears growing more pointed, I clutched my bow instead of the leaf pendant. I could feel my hair grow longer and thicker, the curls becoming even more untamable. But my senses all grew more powerful.

"Sam?" A weak voice called my name from behind, one that I recognized as Sierra. But… Something was different about our relationship now. Even as I had changed, there was a certain bond there that had never been there before. It was like a certain pain in my heart that existed deeply in her own, and it troubled me for some reason. But it dulled as I turned around, facing Sierra.

She was much taller than me now, but at least a half a foot. Her ears poked out from her longer, straighter hair and her skin was paler. Mine had stayed the same olive color as before, but I knew that it was due to the dwarfish blood. She seemed to have weak legs as she looked down at me, but grew stronger and stood straighter. We both turned to the council before us, accepting the world we had been so violently thrust into. Galadriel could only smile, not offering any more words of wisdom. Saruman gazed at me with a look I could not decipher… But seemed all together creepy. So I proceeded to glare back, feeling Ragnar and Valda at the borders of my mind. It was odd, but I dismissed the feeling and smiled softly at Elrond and Gandalf.

"Now that the Valar has blessed you with your true forms, I will lead you to your home. Elf maids will be there later today to get you outfitted for travelling, armor, gowns, and everyday outfits. Please, follow me." Gandalf spoke, seemingly more relaxed now as I nodded, following him out of the council area. Before, I had been plagued with thoughts of confusion and worry about this new world… But it seemed to give me peace now, and I was able to get a better look at Rivendell. Breathing in deeply, the air filled my lungs and gave me a new life. My sight extended farther than it normally would have, allowing me to see beyond the valley and the mountains that lay beyond.

My bow was still in my hand, a reminder of my old world. It was one that was quickly fading however, for I could hardly recall how I had gotten it or the pendant around my neck. All I could remember was the last two days I was there, but everything- my characteristics, the things I had learned while I lived on Earth- was still present in my mind. Like how my recurve bow was fashioned out of maple and a layer of fiberglass, but still one of the best bows out there. The daggers at my hip and in my boot were steel blades but had wooden hilts, and I kept them sharper than they probably should be- but when you go camping for a few weeks and need them to skin a deer, it comes along pretty handy.

Finally, we had reached the pathway that I realized had led to the house with the woods along the cliff. I probably looked like an idiot by how much I was smiling, but the feeling of being able to live there was some powerful force that led me to sprinting down the path, cloak billowing behind me as Ragnar and Valda ran at my heels. Laughing could be heard from behind me, but I paid no attention to it as ran. I had a loose grip on my bow, something that feel to my side as I ran. It was an instinct I had gained after hunting in the woods for so long, and something that was appreciated greatly as I ran down this path.

The house was much more beautiful up close. It had a small pond next to a porch, which led to an outdoor living area. It seemed to be set up to allow a small training ground, but it would be used for animals instead of elves. My heart sped as I leaped into the house, my pack hitting hard against my back. But the pain was welcome as I breathed deeply, my smile reaching my ears as I felt the detail in the stone walls, wooden doors… Something set me at peace in this land even more than the woods had back at home. I could hear Gandalf and Sierra finally reaching the house, but I had already gotten to a bedroom. It had a balcony leading to the trees, which lead to the waterfall. My pack was set down and cloak strewn onto the bed, but my bow was sheathed to my back as I leaped into the trees. Ragnar eagerly followed, as did Valda, but I kept watch on her- wolves weren't exactly known for their expert tree climbing abilities.

"So I guess you've chosen this room?" I heard a voice call from the hallway, one that I read as Sierras. My response never came as I leaned into the tree trunk, breathing deeply and smiling at the sun rays glinted through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that I don't update my other story that much, and to be honest, I'm sorry. Really. I'll update on Friday most likely, I just want a few more chapters on this story so that they're on even playing ground. So, here's chapter five!**

It had been three years since Lord Elrond had brought the two daughters of Yavanna to Imladris. Once they had a few basic lessons and a tour around the Last Homely House, the girls had made quick work of every challenge thrown at them. As promised, Gandalf had taught Sam the elvish language Sindarin and the dwarfish language Khuzdul, leaving common tongue out. Sierra was only taught Sindarin, for she did not have a need to learn any other language. The extra time she had was focused mainly on improving on survival skills, which were already marvelous. Sam had less time to improve, although she still had her training and healing lessons. Lord Elrond's sons had returned a little over a year ago with the Dunedain, and when Sam had spare time, often took her along with the hunts and patrols. With Sam went Ragnar and Valda, who were both now fully grown. They followed Sam everywhere, improving their own hunting skills and fighting skills. Often they would spar while Sam was in her more tedious lessons, no victor clear as they both fought it out on the floor. No one minded the extra protection, however unsocial the two animals were. Valda had improved a great deal more in strength, however, then Ragnar. Many know that wolves are not known for their climbing skills- but Valda, in her own stubborn nature, had learned how to climb a tree at a young age with Ragnar and Sam and ended up perfecting it as the months and years passed.

But as time went on, Lord Elrond knew that both girls would have to leave Rivendell. He could see it already in Sam, whose thirst for adventure could simply not be quelled with hunting trips and patrols. Sierra was the more patient of the two, but still Elrond noticed that she was growing restless as well. And that was precisely why she was leaving with the Dunedain as they welcomed their new found Chieftain, Aragorn. Here she would be able to put her healing skills to a use and learn the skills of the Dunedain as they ran through the wild. Even though everyone knew it was for the best, it was still a sad goodbye to Aragorn and Sierra.

"Promise to stay safe. Don't get killed somehow. Remember that all you need to do is speak with the trees if you're in need of help, and I will get there as fast as I can." Sam spoke quietly, stuffing a bundle of something into Sierra's pack. From the shape, anyone could only guess it was more lembas although it very well could have been a handful of throwing knives. Sierra smirked wickedly and shook her head in a teasing manner. Ragnar and Valda were all together very confused- they shared a look, but still sat loyally by their mistress's side.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine with the Dunedain. And I can call upon the trees myself, you know. They just don't like me as much as they do you." Sierra answered, a tone to her voice that may could decipher as some sort of sadness. Not grief, but something that ran deeper… And with that note, the girls clasped their hands on each other's shoulders and gave a solemn smile. Both had a feeling they would not see each other for a while, and with the last look, turned away from each other. Sam left hurriedly, Ragnar and Valda not having too hard of a time keeping up as she turned down the winding path that led to the seemingly empty house.

Had she stayed around, Elrond would have been able to tell her about her own adventure. He sighed, leaning against the stone wall of the bridge and rubbing his temples. What was he going to do with her now that Sierra was gone? She was practically the only person able to help her reel that fiery temper of hers in, but now that Sierra was gone… The dwarven side of her was sure to show more now than ever, and that was definitely going to prove difficult with keeping her sitting still in lessons. Somehow, Gandalf had kept her still and managed to teach her a great deal; even teaching her Orcish when she had managed to master Khuzdul.

"You know _mellon,_ that she will have to leave soon as well if she is to reach the Shire on time. Lessons on the history of every battle on Middle Earth will not help her, nor will another language. She has mastered three languages, plenty of battle strategies, and is better at healing than most elves. Give her a small pouch of athelas and she could heal an entire army. That is more than what I was requested to find." Gandalf huffed out, noticing the stress lines on his friends face. A sullen nod was the only answer he received, and Gandalf could only laugh as Elrond groaned.

"What will we do? She will surely be more dwarfish than elf when her sister is gone." Elrond managed to grind out, not knowing what to do. It had been easier to deal with the girls when they had been together- but as they separated the girls in lessons, both Erestor and Elrond found their blood pressure very high at the end of the day.

"Well, if you quit giving her more lessons than she needs and send her out already, than she will be easier to manage while gone! Now, I was going to tell you that I found a burglar as well, and Sam needs to leave tomorrow; it is likely she will meet up with some of the dwarves in the Company." Gandalf had grown very frustrated with the Elf Lord now, and that was something neither of them needed. Not with something so important being talked about. So that left Gandalf to storm off, muttering something about telling the girl himself and making sure she arrived on time.

*Sam's Point of View*

When I had reached the house, all three of us were quiet and in fact quite sullen at the loss of their fourth member. Naturally, Sam had known Sierra was eventually going to leave Imladris and go with the Dunedain; the trees had told her everything, but it did not help the hurt in her heart. For years, Sam and Sierra had relied on each other in the stickiest of situations and not having her partner in crime was an odd feeling.

' _But you have us, remember? We surely can't be that bad to be around.'_

' _Besides, even if we do spar and mess up the house, it's better to be busy than bored.'_ The voices of Ragnar and Valda filtered into her mind, making Sam sigh. Ragnar was the more protective of the two, often trying to cheer Sam up with their mistakes. It had worked to some degree, reminding Sam of when Ragnar and Valda had sparred and ending up tearing the curtains, ripping apart furniture, and ruined a carpet with spilled ink and imbedded parchment. Suffice to say, neither animal was allowed back in the house for at least a week.

"Yes, yes… That may be true. Valda, trust me, you are the only ones I have left now. Even before Sierra left, I could feel us growing distant. You two are more than great friends." Before Sam could whip out her dagger at the sudden presence she felt enter her property, a voice sounded that made Sam smile widely.

"What about me? Have I become lost among the long list of forgotten people in Imladris?" Olorin was someone Sam could always count on to cheer her up, even if his riddles were mind numbing and the cursing of the stubbornness of dwarves far too often. She turned around, running to him quickly and hugging him with all she had. He took a step back in surprise, but Sam knew that as he laughed he was still strong as ever, the grey beard and older clothes just a façade.

"You could never be forgotten Olorin! Please, come in. I was just about to prepare something for dinner before I head out on patrol." Sam spoke, her tone speaking volumes in how excited she was. Olorin had been gone for a few months, deeming that he had important business to attend to and made sure to remind Sam to practice her languages. Of course, the important business nonsense had fell on deaf ears and it took all of Sam's strength not to plunge head first into a book, eager to learn more Khuzdul or Orcish. She already knew plenty of Sindarin, and found the other languages so interesting to learn. Maybe it was how Olorin had taught it, telling stories of great battle and making her interpret the words as he told most stories mixed with Khuzdul and Orcish.

"I believe there will be no time for a big dinner if you wish to make good time on your adventure." This sentence, however, had not fell on deaf ears. Sam turned around slowly, stopping in her tracks. She was not quite sure she believed that Olorin was telling the truth. Nobody had let her on an adventure, although she was bursting with energy to go on one again. "Now. You must pack quickly and efficiently. You will likely not stop for some time, so pack plenty of lembas, arrow heads, and fletching. You will not be heading to anything formal, so do not bother with the traveling dress Elrond made for you. But pack quickly; you will be heading to the Shire. You have seen it on many maps, although you should take one just in case. You shall know where to go by the mark on the door. And, by the way, you may meet some dwarves heading along the same road to the same place. Do not worry if you see them." Olorin explained this all rather quickly, knowing Sam would rather have been packing the moment she heard adventure. From the bounce in her step as she ran into the house, Ragnar and Valda eagerly following her, Olorin knew that this would be an adventure most needed.

He only hoped Thorin would not kill the half elven girl on sight when she reached Bag End.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I realized I haven't written any disclaimers. Suffice to say, I kinda forgot. Basically, if it isn't something in Tolkien's literature or owned by anyone else (which I will mention if I got permission from someone) then I own it. Just like I own Sierra, Sam, Ragnar, and Valda. Here's chapter 6! Also: I apologize if I skip around from first person to third person point of view. If I mention that it's someone's point of view, they will always be the person thinking. But… it may end up being third person at times if I forget. Sorry!**

*Sam's Point of View*

It had been at least three days of running in the trees, hunting, sleeping, hiking, admiring the nature around me… And it was beginning to get old. Don't get me wrong, I loved the beauty of the forest and the serenity of the animals. But there was signs of some evil like the orcs I had often killed on patrol in the last few months. Thankfully, I was making pretty good time and would end up getting to the Shire right on time, if not earlier than expected. So it was when I saw Valda beginning to stumble as we ran through the trees that I stopped, holding up my hand for a minute before swinging from branch to branch to get down the tree.

There was a small clearing right across the road. I could see the small, yet fast running river flowing through it as I crouched behind a bush, wishing to stay hidden from those that might travel down the road. Ever since I had set off from Imladris, I had stayed to the side of the Road, but never venturing onto it. Olorin had been mindful enough to warn me as he checked over my pack, making sure that I had enough supplies. He had also given me a special armor for Ragnar, Valda, and myself. It was similar to leather, but much more flexible, light, and protective. He and the Lady Galadriel had enchanted it with some spells that I didn't know of, but I had graciously donned the welcome gifts and even Ragnar and Valda seemed appreciative. They had been wearing a lighter version of chainmail that the elves had crafted, the only source of protection from the foes of Middle Earth. But even I knew it wouldn't have worked on the journey, for it kept too much heat in.

The light whispers of loud folk. A snap of a twig and a curse in a language I had mastered with Olorin. The laughing of a man, and the snapping of another twig that was accompanied by the cursing same man in the same language who had just laughed. I recognized the language and translated the Khuzdul so quickly that even I blushed at what the men had said. But these men were clearly not of the race of man. They were dwarves, and from what I could see, pretty young. However, they clearly wore the braids of royalty and coming of age with pride as they walked down the road. Along with language, Olorin had taught me the way of dwarves and the specialty of the braids. The ones in my hair currently reflected coming of age, becoming a warrior, and royalty.

The dark hair one, however, had no beard and had a bow sheathed to his back. The blonde haired dwarf next to him had a mustache and connected goatee, but promoted the starting of a beard. Was the dark haired one still a dwarf? He was slightly taller, and even appeared to be lither than the blonde haired one. But it was not possible he was an elf; there was no pointed ears.

In all my concentrations on trying to figure out who these dwarves were and whether they boasted the threat of danger, I had been unconsciously moving forward. It was not until I had snapped a branch that my ears pricked up at the nose and I froze, noticing what I had been doing. Ragnar and Valda stayed completely still as well, and I prayed to Mahal and the Valar that they would be safe. The dwarves laid their hands on the hilts of their swords, starting towards the bushes. And that is when I got up and ran with Ragnar and Valda not far behind me. The shouts of the disgruntled and startled dwarves followed my trail, and I motioned quickly for my friends to climb the trees. I would stay on the ground, trying to lead them away before running myself.

' _You forget, Sam, that we are bonded to you. We three are the Guardians of the Forest, and I will not follow the path of a coward. We were trained to protect you and the forest and all that are assaulted in the name of war.'_ My own oswane with the animals kick started with Ragnar's rough voice filtering into my mind, and I smiled deftly. They were right. I would not back down from a fight. My hand drifted to my sword and I turned rapidly, drawing it from its sheath. Ragnar and Valda settled into a defense position on either side of me, ready to leap into an offensive attack. As the dwarves came closer I motioned for them to stay still for a second, and thrust myself into an attack with the subtle swinging of my sword. The blonde haired dwarf had barely enough time to block and counter with his twin swords, and I found myself reminded of Elladan and Elrohir fighting, even if it was just twin swords. But I was prepared for this. I had fought three elves at one and won that duel, with a feast to congratulate me. It was not often one won against three elves.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired one shouted, the dark haired one staying back for the moment. It was clear he felt no need to enter battle, for he made no move to counter any of my swings against his friend. I growled as a sword passed through the air above my head- I had barely enough time to duck and block as another sword swung at me.

"Give me your name dwarf and I will give you mine!" I shouted as well, the heat of battle muddling my senses. I shouldn't have replied; anyone in battle would have known that. But a look of curiosity came upon his face as he looked over me once before it vanished, and we were concentrating once again. "What, never seen a half dwarf?" I growled, not appreciating the looking over. Something filtered into my mind from the past, before I was brought into Middle Earth, but it left as quickly as it had entered. Whatever it was, it clearly did not want to make itself known at this moment in time. My battle opponents swings faltered for a moment, and even the dark haired dwarf raised an eyebrow. I took my opportunity and disarmed my enemy, tackling him to the ground with the sword at his heart. But even the dark haired dwarf did not move. My knees held his wrists firmly to the ground, and from the way I straddled his waist, he was not moving to get the many knives on his person that I had seen.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not caring about the sword at his heart. "I do not recall of ever hearing of a dwarrowdam being born half dwarf." His curiosity clearly at the moment outweighed his need for battle, so I decided to indulge him and pulled the sword from his heart and sheathed it. But I did place my hands on his shoulders to keep him pressed down.

"If I decide to get off you and tell you my story, will you promise to keep me unharmed?" I bargained, and let out a sigh of relief at the eager nod. I got off the dwarf and brushed off my pants. Ragnar and Valda were watching in interest, wondering why the hell I wasn't attacking him anymore.

' _He just tried to_ kill _you, a daughter of Yavanna. Why are you letting him live?'_ Valda voiced her displeasure with a slight whine, and I shot her a look before smiling at the two dwarves.

"My name is Finduilas of Imladris. I lived there for three years when I was found in the woods with my friend, Sierra. Also, just the day before this we were camping and I went to search for kindling for the fire when I found a cougar came which I named Ragnar and a wolf pup named Valda. Ever since I found them, they have been my companions and protectors. Anyways, we were going to be attacked by a pack of orcs on wargs and was saved by the elves. Thankfully, we made it to Imladris safely where it was revealed that we were sisters maternally, while my father was a dwarf and hers a man. In the hands of elves, I was able to be taught the ways of dwarves, their language, and the history of Middle Earth. I also received training and often was brought on patrols." I explained, noting the looks of interest when I mentioned the elves.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I am Fili and my brother there is Kili. I'm sorry if we got off to the wrong foot. I suppose we probably should have not immediately ran in with our swords. Now, do you mind us asking where you are going to?" The blonde haired one, Fili, asked. Kili kept on looking at me in astonishment, as if he couldn't believe that he was looking at a half dwarf. Ragnar and Valda moved forward, sitting once again at my feet.

"Well, I shall tell you if you tell me. But judging from the lack of light, I suppose we should create a fire in the space we managed to clear out." And that cleared the matter. All five of us found kindling and tree limbs that could be burned and managed to start a decent fire. I had scouted after creating the fire, using my sight and hearing to make sure that we would not be attacked. Of course, I had not seen anything, I returned with Valda and Ragnar. The laid down in front of the fire, both licking their paws at my side. While the animals looked peaceful, I knew that they were ready to leap at a moment's notice.

"Why did they let a dwarrowdam out of Rivendell to venture on her own and not to the Blue Mountains or the Iron Hills?" Kili blurted out, clearly not able to contain himself. Valda looked up in amusement for a second before crossing her paws and resting her head on top of them. Ragnar's tail thumped softly, as he sat up, resting his head on my shoulder. I rubbed behind his ear as I stared into the fire, thinking over my answer. Olorin's words echoed in my mind about possibly meeting up with dwarves, and this made me think for a moment longer.

"Because it was not in my fate to go to the Blue Mountains or Iron Hills. I was not born to live in a mountain of carven stone; I was born to explore, living nowhere imparticular and fight the evil of Middle Earth as I crossed paths with it. So, I set off from Imladris with a mission from someone very Olorin, although you may know him as Gandalf. I'm supposed to be at a meeting in the Shire in three days from tomorrow." Almost as instantly as my words were pouring from my mouth, Fili picked his head up even more if possible.

"You know the wizard? You were invited to the meeting?" His hurried answer rushed from his own mouth, the surprise overpowering the sensible side of the dwarf. Even Kili was shocked, although there was another expression on his face.

"Oh Mahal, Thorin won't be happy with Gandalf." Kili muttered, holding his head in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Instantly I was confused, for why would this Thorin be unhappy with Gandalf? What about me would make Thorin frustrated and angry? But Kili answered my question with a sorry and frustrated tone.

"Because Thorin hates elves."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, to anyone whose made it this far, you clearly like some part of this story! So thank you for reading it. My wish it to please people with my writing, even if some parts aren't that happy. So please, give me some constructive criticism by reviewing! I'd love to know what you think of it!  
**

*Sam's Point of View*

"Why? What the hell did the elves do to Thorin?" My voice rose in disbelief, bringing Ragnar to sit up straighter and my hand to fall from behind his ear. Fili looked to his brother in remembrance and groaned. Clearly Olorin did not think of this, and that was another thing that made her frustrated. "Wouldn't Olorin think to even remind me that Thorin might hurt me somehow once he finds out I'm part elf?" My frustration made me stand now, pacing around. Fili watched for a moment, almost as if he wondering if I was going to continue or not. But, I shook my head and continued to pace.

"How about this. You stick with us and we promise not to let any harm fall upon you. Besides, Kili, she is a dwarrowdam as well. Dwarves protect their women furiously, you see." Fili explained, trying to strike another bargain. I shot him a look, sitting back beside Ragnar, who was watching me in interest.

' _I don't know if I can trust them. They seem to be truthful enough, but there's something else they're not telling us.'_ Ragnar, ever the logical one, was able to pinpoint something important while Valda sighed mentally.

' _Honestly? We've barely known them a day. But we've spent half a night with them, and they put out a good point. Dwarves would never harm a dwarrowdam. They're very rare, you know. Maybe we should stick with them, see how it goes.'_ But Valda made a good point as well. While Ragnar and I were never quick to trust, Valda seemed to be able to pick out the good characters from the bad ones. If she deemed it okay to stay, then they would. Ragnar shook his head, already knowing the answer. There was no reply needed other than the sorting of my thoughts.

"Okay, you have a deal. But under one condition. I get to keep watch." One might think it an odd request, but I didn't need sleep, being half elf. Plus, if they made a move to try and harm me, then I would be able to fight readily. Fili smiled at this, and Kili nodded eagerly. Valda shook her head as well, staring into the fire. Her golden eyes seemed to glow a bit bright as the fire glinted off of them, giving the gold a red hue. Even Ragnar's tawny fur was glowing from the fire light.

"Excellent. I guess we should better get some rest if we are to wake up early and put some good distance behind us!" Kili shouted, clearly excited at the prospect of being with someone other than his brother. Fili merely rolled his eyes, giving me a small smile of apology for his brother. The bedrolls were already rolled out, but as Kili fell asleep near instantly, Fili stayed up. It was quite confusing, as I thought that I was going to keep watch. So what was he doing?

"My brother may find sleep easily, but it tends to evade me. My efforts are often spent, and I open my eyes sometimes to see the sun rising. So I find it easier to stay up later and track down sleep that way." As if Fili sensed my confusion, he answered rather quickly. I nodded, quite happy with the company. I had been alone, even though I had Ragnar and Valda, so it was nice to have a person around again. But I was shot disgruntled looks from both animals and Valda moved to Fili's side. But Ragnar still sat next to me, even if he was a bit annoyed. Often Ragnar and Valda stayed up with me to keep watch, although I had a fit that they were not resting when I found them awake one night. Lord Elrond soon explained that he expected because they were bonded to me, that some of my traits carried off to them. Stubbornness and my lack of a need to sleep was two that I could name off the top of my head.

"It's quite interesting that Valda chooses to go to you. When she is annoyed with me, usually she will move off into the forest for a few minutes before returning, her temper down to a mere simmer. It's not often Valda, or Ragnar for that matter, will gravitate towards anyone but me. Even the elves like Lord Elrond never fully gained their trust. You should be proud that Valda chooses to lay next to you." I said with a smile on my face, rubbing behind Ragnar's ears once more. Fili began to rub behind Valda's ears, who seemed to smile in joy and turned over to show her belly, clearly signaling she wanted belly rubs. Fili laughed and began to rub her belly, and Valda's tail thumped fast with excitement. "Now that is definitely something to be proud of! She has never rolled over to anyone but me." I laughed along with Fili, and even Ragnar seemed to smile. Valda rolled back over and rested her head on Fili's lap, who continued to rub behind her ears.

"May I ask you a question?" Fili asked after a moment, his eyes settled on a few of my braids. I nodded, the go ahead that the dwarf needed to speak. "Why do you have a royalty braid?" The question had thrown me off, to say the least. My eyebrows raised, and a hand unconsciously floated up to my braid. But I hesitated to tell him. While it was clear Valda was comfortable around Fili… My relation to the Valar was something that was just revealed to anyone who asked.

"That, however, is a question that cannot be answered in this moment of time. I will eventually tell you, but for now that must remain a secret. I assure you, I am no princess to a kingdom, however." Fili seemed content with my answer, but there was still a hidden curiosity behind his eyes. I smiled, staring into the fire once more. I probably should have asked about his own royalty braid, but I decided that I could ask him when we had become better friends, something that was sure to happen.

"May I ask you another question?" Fili asked. I laughed, nodding once more. "How you deal with your sister?" With that statement, Kili woke and kicked his brother's leg.

*Time Skip to Arriving at Bag End*

"The Shire is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. Even Imladris cannot compare to the peacefulness." I spoke quietly, admiring the hobbit holes and overall peaceful nature of the hobbit children playing in the yards. It was after dark, but it was clear that the hobbits had never experienced danger before. Fili laughed and nodded in agreement, waving to the children as they ran up to the fences, only to be scolded by their parents.

"I don't think the hobbits like us very much…" Kili muttered, a grim tone to his voice. I laughed along with Fili, noting how disappointed Kili sounded. But then I saw a glow in the distance, and smiled. Beginning to sprint with Valda and Ragnar, I motioned for Fili and Kili to follow. "What are you doing?" Kili shouted, breathing heavily. I didn't tire much, another benefit of my elvish blood.

"The mark of Olorin!" I laughed happily, the air of the Shire affecting my mood. Normally a week of traveling I would be a tad bit moody, and ready for a nice bath and nap. But the Shire had a better atmosphere than Imladris, and much more of a calming mood. I could only imagine Fili and Kili shaking their heads behind me, laughing at their friend. Over the past few days of traveling with the dwarrow, we had grown to be very close friends. Even Ragnar was comfortable around them, and Valda had grown even closer to Fili. She was still my bond animal, but it was an odd feeling to have one of my animals gravitate towards someone else for once.

' _I'm running with you now, aren't I?'_ The snippy reply from Valda filtered into my mind, going away as quick as it had been spoken. My smile reached my eyes, and for once, my fears were almost completely erased from my mind. Fili and Kili had finally reached me as I slowed down, breathing heavily but with wide smiles on their faces.

"Ready?" Fili asked me and Kili, whom both of us nodded. We had practiced the night before on our introduction, readying ourselves to meet our host. I had made sure we were welcoming and not too over bearing, as Lord Elrond had always taught me to be courteous to any host. Suffice to say, we walked up to the door and that's when Fili knocked. The door opened and we could see our host groan a little. "Fili," he greeted first, as it had made sense.

"Finduilas," I continued, getting the ball rolling for Kili…

"And Kili," he finished, and that's when we all bowed. "At your service! You must be Mr. Boggins." We all shouted this at the same time, and much better than we had the previous night. But Kili added something in, to which I groaned, giving him a look. It was _Baggins_ … The Hobbit in turn preceded to slam the door, to which I raised my eyebrows. How unwelcoming. I could already hear a couple of dwarves inside, and wondered what was going on.

"Nope, you can't come in! You must have the wrong house!" The Hobbit shouted, and I glared at the door. Fili, before the door could close all the way, pushed it open as Kili put his foot in the door. To the Hobbit's defense, it must have been very stressful to have so many dwarves going to his house.

"What? Has it been canceled?" Kili asked, confusion clear in his tone. I shook my head, and Ragnar let out a frustrated growl behind us. The hobbit peered behind us at the noise, and his eyes widened at the animals.

' _Olorin would have told us if it was canceled. If anything, he wouldn't have sent us.'_ Ragnar's frustrated, rough tone filtered into my head and I nodded in agreement.

"No one told us." Fili answered for all three of us, confused as well. It had been revealed to me what the quest was about, as Olorin hadn't informed me. Surely, _they_ would have been told if I had not. Bilbo looked frustrated to say the least, and sighed.

"Can-? Nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo was more confused at the fact something had been planned apparently. Did he even know that the dwarves were coming to his house? But before the hobbit had a chance to change his mind and push us down the hill, Kili pushed the door open even more and walked in. We followed suit, not thinking anything of the poor Hobbit. But Valda gave him a look of sympathy as her and Ragnar pushed past, partially scaring poor Mr. Baggins.

"Careful with these, we've just gotten them sharpened!" And with that note, Fili and Kili's weapons were pushed into Mr. Baggin's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that I've been updating quite a bit these past few days, and that's mainly because I want to get up to the same chapter as the Lost Elfling.**

*Sam's Point of View*

"Mr. Baggins, where should I put my things?" I asked, holding the straps of my bag. Ragnar and Valda were sitting next to me, staring up at the hobbit. He looked more than flustered at the moment, and I don't know whether or not he could believe that someone w _asn't_ forcing him to put their weapons away. He pointed to the bench, and then looked towards Kili who was walking around.

"It's nice this place did you do this yourself?" Kili, ever the unsuspecting one, started to wipe his boots and paid no attention to the hobbit. I shook my head, and gave Mr. Baggins a look of sympathy. I hadn't dealt with any other dwarves other than Fili and Kili, but before I had lived in Imladris, my old home, the people were very inconsiderate. I could relate to him to some degree, at least.

"No, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" The hobbit was very much stressed with everything, and no idea what to do, if the look on his face gave away anything. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and placed my things down gently in the corner. My sword still laid on my back, as I wasn't comfortable just leaving it anywhere. But Kili and Fili kept busy by greeting another dwarf who had walked in. I raised an eyebrow, leaning against a wall to watch. Mr. Baggins stood in the middle of everything, looking as if he was going to faint.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." This dwarf was large, looked to be all muscle, and had a couple of axes strapped to his back. My eyes examined these, as I had never had the pleasure of fighting with axes before. The muscles in his arms hinted to the fact that they were relatively heavy, although my training in Imladris had consisted of fighting with heavier weapons so I wasn't worried about that. But then his attention shifted to me. All emotions fell from my face, allowing a stone mask to take their place. All interest that may have stayed in my eyes were locked behind a wall of metal, and a hard stare was given to the stranger. My trust to Fili and Kili had been given based upon Valda's reaction, but both animals were bristling, now standing by my side with their haunches raised. Pulling myself from the wall, I stood tall and proud with my hand laying on the hilt of my hunting knife. "Who is the lass? You know we don't like elves." Even his voice was rough as he spoke, vaguely reminding me of Ragnar's own voice. But the thought left my mind as quickly as it had come. I didn't know whether or not I would have to prove myself, being a girl, just to be allowed to the meeting. Olorin had assured me he would be here, but I had no way of knowing that all would be okay before that.

"Finduilas of Imladris. But while I may be elven, I am still half dwarf. I was trained by the elves and have lived in the wild for a good part of my life. You would do kindly to remember that." I hissed, not liking the demeaning tone that was heard just moments before. Even Mr. Baggins had a wide eyed look, the hiss of my voice getting to his head. Another dwarf walked in, obviously noting to silence after I had spoken. This dwarf was older, however, and I knew was very wise… But the other dwarf was still a threat. Neither Kili nor Fili spoke, not knowing what to say. They had seen me while fighting, and to hold my own against a twin sword wielding dwarrow was quite the feat.

"Of course we will. I am Balin, and this is my brother Dwalin. Forgive him, younger siblings can be such a pain. Now, let's shove this into the hall, otherwise we'll never get anyone in." Balin greeted me in a much nicer way then Dwalin had, sensing the lack of trust in my voice. I nodded slightly, walking towards the place where I smelt food and ale. There was also a small fire going as I entered the dining room, forgetting the hobbit and other dwarves. With the animals help, I was able to push the table and arrange the chairs in a manner that was fit enough for the feasting of fifteen. Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili entered slowly, looking over what I had done. When I had placed my seat at one end of the table, in front of the fire, I sat down with Valda and Ragnar beside me.

' _Balin seems nice. Dwalin is a bit reserved, however. Reminds me of you!'_ Valda giggled in my mind as she said this, finding the similarities between myself and the dwarrow quite amusing. But Ragnar would have none of that, growling lowly. I had not heard what Fili and Kili had mentioned to the two other dwarrow in the hall, but my attention fixed on the doorbell. There was a clatter and I could only imagine the hobbit who I left with a stack of swords and axes in his arms throwing them to the floor in anger, finally having enough.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If- if- If this is some clotter's idea of a joke, ha, I can only say, it is in very poor taste." My hearing picked up on the annoyed voice of the hobbit, fixing my sight on the painting in front of me. The four present dwarrow had went to find food and ale for the feast while I sat, examining the room. When the door opened, I heard a crash. Interesting, I got out of the chair and went to investigate. Ragnar and Valda followed, still continuing their conversation.

' _Do you think that is amusing? He threatened the strength and worthiness of our mistress. You need to learn to see these things.'_ Ragnar's voice was a low, accusing tone as he spoke back to Valda. She hung her head in shame, nodding slowly. I scratched both their ears, smiling as I saw the commotion in the front entrance. Mr. Baggins was only able to watch as eight dwarves piled into the house, quite literally. The poor hobbit found himself searching for something to be able to say he wasn't crazy, wasn't imagining things. Behind all of them however, was Olorin. My smile grew as I saw the grey wizard, the excitement bubbling off me in waves. The hobbit had none of this, and glared at the wizard.

"Gandalf." But everyone managed to ignore him, forgetting any manners they might have had in search of food and ale. Joining the four dwarrow in the pantry, it was quickly being emptied by all present twelve dwarves. They seemed to not have noticed me as I watched on in interest with Ragnar and Valda by my side. The hobbit continued to shout to put the food back, not liking the fact that all his food he had stored was being downed in one night. One particularly large dwarf brought out a whole wheel of cheese, leaving me with a raised eyebrow and an interest that lead me back to my seat in the dining room. Fili had decided to sit next to me, and smiled. "Those are my- Excuse me! Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please! ...Excuse me - A tad excessive, isn't it? You got a cheese knife?" But the dwarf kept going until he was seated in a chair and began eating quite rapidly. All I could think was thank god I wasn't sitting next to him.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." Another dwarf answered for the busy dwarrow, who was now almost done with his first wheel. Two more dwarves passed into the room with two more chairs, and I realized that I had miscounted. Although, it seemed that the large dwarf had taken up two chairs. Bilbo was going quite crazy with this, as apparently they were some special chairs. But the dwarves paid no attention to him, as their own gazes found me. Fili had left again to get some ale upon many dwarrow's request, although I knew that I would have no trouble getting my point across. Gandalf was standing in the dining room now, counting the dwarves. Another one stood by him, grunting and waving his hands around. They were conversing something, but my attention was drawn back to the two dwarves in front of me.

"Finduilas of Imladris, at your service." My voice had caught a few more dwarfs attention, and finally the whole group. Another dwarf had been handing Olorin a glass of wine, but both turned their gazes to me. A disgusted gaze found its way onto all their faces, and a confused Fili sat a tray of ale on the table, wondering what had happened. Olorin noted the look of the dwarves and grimaced before setting his eyes onto me and smiling widely.

"Ah! Finduilas. I see you made it! How was your journey? I see Ragnar and Valda are faring quite well." Olorin greeted me, walking over and hugging me. I hugged right back, not embarrassed at all as all the attention was set onto me. I had caught quite a few stares from ellon back in Imladris, but passed it on as some fad. As would these stares fade away, when we journeyed in the Wild. But the room became quite loud again, accepting me because Olorin had. Some relief came to the forefront of my mind, and I sighed because of it. Fili smiled down at me, as if he had known my fears of being ridiculed by the dwarves because I was half elven.

"Bombur, catch!" One dwarf yelled as he threw a piece of bread to the large dwarf. He caught it in his mouth, chewing with all the rest of the food he was already eating. Bilbo, already flustered with the lack of food in his pantry, walked into the hall with disgust written on his face. I smiled and cheered with the rest of the dwarves, moving back as Fili climbed onto the table.

"Who wants an ale? Here you go!" He shouted, handing one down the dwarf next to me. I held out my hand, and was handed one without a thought. The alcohol slid down my throat as I took a gulp, and a pleasant burning sensation filled my stomach. The ale was not as potent as the Dorwinion wine in Imladris, but still tasted just as good.

"Let him have another drink!" Dwalin shouted, and Fili walked down the table. Some dwarfs had already had a drink and to them, Fili was bringing around another round. The drink Dwalin was handed was poured down a dwarf's trumpet, who shouted back in anger and poured it out. Someone begins to pound their tankard of ale, and I joined in with a smile. Never had I found that I was more at home. Ragnar and Valda still sat beside me, shaking their heads.

"One… Two…" Before three is sounded, everyone, including me, begins to down their ale. All is quiet for those few seconds as everyone drinks. For them, it is quite messy and it falls down their beards, but I manage to remain clean as it burns my throat. As I slam down my tankard with the rest, we all burp. Mine manages to surpass who seems to be the youngest dwarf's burp, and everyone all laughs and cheers. It would seem to be quite a feat to them. But to Bilbo, it was horrible and let's just say I didn't think it was possible to be so disgusted.

Everyone began to move around after that, and I took it upon myself to explore the hobbit hole. Indignant shouts could be heard as I explored the dark halls, but I ignored it. Moonlight filtered into each room, filling the hall with a light incomparable to anything I had ever seen. When I reached the hall, I began to hear everything die down once more and I ran in concern. Dwarves were never quiet unless eating or drinking, and the meal had already commenced. I was the only one not covered with food, but managed to hit the most targets with my bread when we had a food fight. I had finally reached where Fili and Kili stood, and saw Fili talking to another dwarf. A plate was grabbed from the dwarf's hand, and a wicked smile was brought upon Fili's face.

"Let me take care of that for you." And I found myself catching a plate not a few seconds later, whipping it to Kili.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been very busy as of late, and not had much time to write anything. I would like to update the Lost Elfling soon as well, but I think I'll focus on this a bit more until it gets more followers and favorites. Review what you think! OH! Here's the link to the transcript I use for most lines. .  
**

As plates flew from me to Fili, I could only laugh and throw one to Kili as the game went on. Truth was, I had never felt more like myself than I did now. Sure, the woods were my home and I felt like myself there… But being surrounded by dwarves and being a part of a people I shared the same traits with was better than the uptight elves. Banging came from the dining room, and judging from the look on Mr. Baggin's face, it was as if he was going to have an aneurism. Ragnar and Valda watched in interest as the plates went by, one by one, all on the edge on disaster.

""Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Bilbo shouted indignantly, eyes wide in disbelief. "Can-Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" He finally shouted this louder, but this could only catch another dwarrow's attention. I could only hear the banging and clashing from the dining room, but I knew it involved the knives and forks. A wicked smile came upon my face as one had on Fili's just moments ago, and I knew what was going to happen.

"Ooh, you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." One dwarf shouted, laughing with the rest. My eyes caught Fili's for a moment, and we could only continue smiling as the inevitable was about to happen. Kili motioned for more, and I whipped one at him. But as this happened, it was he who started the singing. I raised an eyebrow at the multitasking, and found myself comparing the lithe, quick movements of the dwarves to the elves own similar movements, which just contained a bit more grace.

""Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

And when you've finished, if they are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" All of us dwarves sang the song that was made up at the moment, led on by Kili. Throughout the whole song plates and forks were flung, each dwarf doing a job. Bilbo could only stand out of the way and watch in fear as his precious pottery and knives were put in harm's way, the doilies he had put out on the table stained beyond help with the flying food. But by the end of the song, everyone was left laughing and in the dining room with another ale crowded around a neat pile of dishes. I stood by Fili, a huge smile as my face as I sung those last lines. My mug clattered against a few other dwarves as we clang them together before drinking for a moment. Olorin sat in a chair, a mischievous smile set upon the hobbit who had pushed his way past us.

"Bilbo…" He muttered all knowingly, which only frustrated the poor Hobbit more. It had made it worse that he hadn't known about the massive feast, let alone the stressful cleanup party. But the heavy knocking on the door stopped everything, and fear filled my heart. This was the last dwarf. I knew who it was, and I tightened my grip on my mug as I took a large sip of my ale. It was mainly downed after that, as my nerves needed something to cool them off. But a large hand clasped onto my shoulder, and the fur that brushed up against my legs made me close my eyes and sigh. "He is here." The smile was off Olorin's face, filled with worry and all seriousness. Any leftover joking mood from cleaning up was gone, replaced with a heavy respect for the dwarf at the door.

"It will be okay. Thorin will not be able to deny you a part in the Company. Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin, Kili, and I will all secure you a place if we have to." The comforting words left my friends mouth, and I looked up in worry. But as I looked to the golden haired dwarf, he had looked towards the door. As I tugged on one of his mustache braids, he looked down with slightly pink turning cheeks. But the light dusting fell as soon as it appeared. My mug was set onto a ledge somewhere, and Fili's hand took mine. Nerves jumped for a moment, but I followed Fili, Kili, and Olorin with a strong stance. I would not let a dwarf king worry me so. I would be joining this company whether he liked it or not, as Erebor felt as much my home as it was his own. Bilbo opened the door slowly as we got into the hall, and the dark haired dwarf walked in slowly.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin entered in slowly, losing the heavy cloak he was wearing. He still donned his weapons, not willing to give any up. It was as if he had not noticed me, and focused on the hobbit in front of him.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo complained, inspecting the door before shutting it with an inquisitive look. I smiled before hardening my eyes and pulling my hands to fall on the hilt of a dagger and sword. Ragnar sat next to me and Valda pushed in between Fili and chose to sit slightly closer to the golden haired dwarf. But both animals were sitting straight and their golden eyes glimmering in the firelight of the hall. Fili's own hand rested on mine for a moment before falling to his side, and I felt more confident with the surrounding dwarves that suddenly engulfed us. Olorin gave the hobbit a look before turning to Thorin.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin inspected Bilbo as Olorin spoke clearly, setting the point to Bilbo that this dwarf was _very_ important. He was not someone to trifle with.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin's question must have thrown Bilbo for a loop, as the poor Hobbit still had no idea why there was thirteen dwarves, a wizard, half elf, and two animals in his home.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, his confusion being smelled for miles. The dwarves could only watch on, wondering if the hobbit Olorin had found would live up to his word. Of course, I fully believed Bilbo had _never_ given his word.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" When Thorin asked this question, I knew Bilbo was down for. He would become a laughing stock among the dwarves, as he had been just earlier concerned about his _butter knives_ being blunted.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Oh, poor Bilbo. All the dwarves laughed as soon as his answer was revealed, and I began to walk forward. The few dwarves in front of me separated, and my hands still lay on my dagger and sword hilts. The heavy leaf necklace of Lothlorien still lay heavy upon my neck, a small comfort of my old home. Although I knew it was what my mother Yavanna had given me before I was sent to Earth.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." At this answer, Valda growled lowly, both of my protector's haunches showing as they walked. Thorin turned to see me stop in front of him, no smile or hint of laughter on my face. "What are you doing here, She Elf?" He growled lowly, and I gave him a hard look.

"I may have been born among elves, but I am still made of carven stone like Mahal intended, although the forest breathes within my lungs. It would not hurt you to forget this, as we will be traveling together my King." I spoke strongly, with respect and reminder both showing themselves. I could feel the eyes of many dwarves rest upon my back, although Olorin did not come to save me this time. I needed to prove myself to this stubborn dwarven king, and he had another thing coming if he did not listen.

"You are still a lass of elvish blood, are you not? The braids in your hair mean nothing, as the dwarf blood that you claim runs through your veins may not even be there is polluted with the enemies own blood." My eyes narrowed, and with this, Ragnar and Valda growled a reminder out that Thorin would do kindly to back off. He gave both animals a look before spitting at my shoes. My blood was beyond boiling at this point, and I grabbed Thorin's coat as I pushed him against a wall. While the dwarf king struggled, I held him in place firmly with my body. My harsh eyes bore into his, and my strength and stubbornness was showing all at once. My dwarfish blood and temper was in full force, screaming in fury.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, your stubbornness may rival my own but the temper of woodland elves runs through my veins. I will not be spoken to as if I am the enemy, for I am a dwarrowdam and elleth all the same. Now, you will do kindly to speak to Olorin later and examine the contract I signed. I am a part of this Company and will follow you even if I am denied." My hiss came out more a growl by the end, and fury had lit a fire in Thorin's eyes. I am sure that he could see my own fire in my eyes, and I let go of his coat slowly. "Ragnar, Valda, with me. I will be outside if you need me, my King."

And with those final words, I walked out of the front door and up the steps that led to the top of Bag End. It was truly a beautiful place, and the large oak tree that grew here made my heart grow in joy. I could feel the anger fall off me in waves, as the same happened with Ragnar and Valda. We climbed the tree together, each settling on our own branches and breathed in the peaceful night air. Torches lit the pathways of Hobbiton, making me smile. The dwarves that were loud moments ago could now barely be heard, whispers only being heard by my pointed ears.

For a little while I sat there, breathing deeply, relaxing in the tree. Loud footsteps could be heard approach the tree as I woke from my trance, finally able to sleep. Due to my elvish blood, I could use waking dreams for a few weeks without a full, true sleep, but my dwarfish blood took over and often sent me into deep slumbers. Luckily, I had not been on the road for that long, and I would last a couple more weeks without fully sleeping. I peered down to see a golden haired dwarf stare up at me, a smile on my face.

"Shall I have to climb up there, or shall you come down?" He shouted, and I laughed. Ragnar and Valda followed me slowly as we climbed back down, muscles still waking up from their relaxation. "I apologize for my Uncle. For some reason, he is not very trustworthy of the elves and refuses to tell us why. Balin has given us hints, but never enough to piece the puzzle together. Everyone is sleeping, however. We stayed up a little longer and sang by the fire. " He apologized quietly, and I shook it off.

"No, please. It is fine, really. I expected that to happen. Many don't expect me to be half dwarrow." I said truthfully, settling to sit on the edge of a rock at the base of the oak tree. I was thankful that he had told me what the situation of the other dwarves was, as this would have been an odd sight to find. Fili sat beside me and Ragnar and Valda sat a few feet away, giving us our space. I swore lightly as I ran my hands through my hair, tugging on various knots and a messy braid. "Damn it… " I shut my eyes tightly and pulled my entangled fingers from my hair, frowning.

"No, I suspected something from the beginning. Although I think if I had observed you for a bit longer I would have thought you to be fully dwarrow, rather than half elvish." Fili joked, lightening the mood and not saying anything about the swear. Normally, an elf would reprimand me and demand I apologize. I would just scoff at them, however, and tell them to screw off if they didn't like how I spoke.

"I would hope so. I don't want to be elvish if that means I have to be uptight all the time. You would hate Rivendell. I do too, sometimes. I mean, it's a nice place and all, but I would rather stay in the forest or around a mountain with Ragnar and Valda. Possibly a few friends, but that's it. The elves are very… Reprimanding and unforgiving." I explained, running my hands through my hair once more. It was a more painful tug this time, and led me to set off in a string of swears of Khuzdul that would make any dwarrow lad blush. But Fili just moved my hand from my hair and held it firmly.

"I think the elves need to learn how dwarves can be and that you are a very nice person. Now, on that note, would you be a nice person and let me help you with your hair?" Fili asked, a soft tone to his voice. Normally, I would have refused profusely, and stormed off. Being around the perfect elves had made me be self-conscious and being a dwarrowdam, looks were everything. I blushed, and nodded.

"Could you redo the braids as well? I haven't had the opportunity to redo them in sometime, hence the knots. I have a comb here that you can use." And so I handed Fili the strong elvish comb, the only thing my hair wouldn't break. He set it down gently on his knee as I sat cross legged and patiently as his hands worked in my hair. They carefully took apart each braid, placing down the beads on the rock. And as he ran the comb through my hair, I sighed in relief. I probably should have brushed through my hair a week ago, but with the constant border duty and training it was quite hard to have some personal time. Fili was a life saver at the moment, and any worries I had on my mind vanished. It was if something had clicked, and my eyes closed in relaxation. After a comb going through my hair for a couple of moments, Fili ran his hands through my long hair and made sure It was smooth and there were no more knots.

"You want the warrior braids as well, I assume?" Fili asked. I nodded absentmindedly, still relaxing. Even my sister, who was quite possibly the only other person able to tame my mane, could never get me to relax like this. She said it calmed her nerves often, but I had doubts until now. Fili, with his hands gently braiding my hair with the coming of age braid, royalty braid, and warrior braids was relaxing me to the point where I was almost falling into my deep sleep. The sleep I had gotten the past week was nowhere near the point of fitful, and I was beginning to feel it. Fili laughed quietly as he finished off the last braid with the bead, and I leaned against him, body heavy with sleep. His chest rumbled and almost sent me to sleep as my eyes closed, too heavy to remain open. And as they found darkness, I can only remember being surrounded by strong arms.

 _ **P.O.V Now Fili's**_

As Fili finished off the last braid, he could feel Finduilas lean into him. For the past few minutes, he could tell she was getting sleepy. Somewhere deep in his mind he wondered if she was getting to sleep as well as she should have, but it was pushed away as he gathered her into his arms and lifted her up. She had now fallen completely asleep with a peaceful look on her face. He pocketed the comb and shifted Finduilas to a complete bridal position.

"Now, what is this sight?" The clear, mischievous voice of Gandalf made him stop dead in his tracks, and turn around slowly. He had a smile on his face and Fili blushed for a second. He wondered if Gandalf had seen him doing Finduilas' hair. It was something sacred to dwarves, and something that was done by either courting dwarves, very close friends, or very close family. "Yes, I saw everything. Finduilas does not know that it is something sacred, as I never taught her that part of courting. I will not tell Thorin that you were with her." Gandalf explained, and Fili sighed.

"Thank you, Gandalf. Now, where should I place her to sleep?" It was a question that had been running through his mind for the past few minutes, ever since she had begun to drift off to sleep.

"She will be safe by the base of the tree with Ragnar and Valda. Do not bother with a blanket or cloak. Her protectors will wake her in the morning, before we leave." As Gandalf finished the sentence, Fili was already setting her down gently. Ragnar and Valda circled her before settling down at either side, sleeping fitfully as well. Fili smiled his thanks at Gandalf, before walking down the hill to find his own place to sleep. "But Fili, you should do well to remember that Finduilas is not a very trustworthy person. To fall into a deep sleep means you have gained her trust in a way that most would not imagine. Do not break that."


	10. Update Notice

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Hello everyone! I'm so glad that I'm still getting reviews and views on these stories. I apologize for waiting so long to update- life has gotten pretty hectic. I've also been contemplating creating a new story for either the Man of Steel movies or Supernatural series. Maybe both. Either way, I'm going to try and update a lot sooner than I have been. It's been a while since I've looked at the stories so you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes. I'm going to update all stories I have going from tonight into tomorrow. /p 


End file.
